


for the teenage soul

by adaosix



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Brothers, Incest, Is this taboo, Light Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest, Taboo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adaosix/pseuds/adaosix
Summary: Mark has a brother and his name is Donghyuck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just for fun. each chapter might vary in length and i might stop at random parts

Mark has a brother and his name is Donghyuck.

Mark has been pretty much in love with Donghyuck ever since he knew what love meant. He was thirteen and a half when he’d realized, fourteen when he’d have bad thoughts, and sixteen when he’d accepted the fact that he was, unfortunately, in love with his younger brother.

There’s no catch. No one’s adopted.

They’ve got the same mom and dad.

They’re both related by blood.

They’re like… brothers, but _real_. Because they are. They’re brothers.

They’ve seen each other shit on diapers, on themselves, under the tables. Mark vaguely remembers eating each other’s shit too but he’s not quite sure.

Mark’s not sure about everything, really.

He doesn’t even know why he fell in love. Donghyuck, in Mark’s own brotherly terms, is an asshole. He would blame Mark for doing the things he surely didn’t do, he would kick him out of nowhere, tease him all the time, and one time during recess on third grade, Donghyuck pushed him on the swing too hard he practically flew from the set.

Donghyuck did change, however. He’s gotten a bit softer now. Although the teasing is always there, he doesn’t push Mark as hard as before, and get this—he doesn’t kick him anymore. There’s been zero kicks since 2015.

Still, they’re brothers.

So it’s no question why Donghyuck is currently dating Jaemin, their hot auburn-haired neighbor.

Jaemin’s hot, Mark knows that, but Jaemin’s got the _weirdest_ smile ever, and everyone thinks it’s cute. Mark just thinks it’s creepy.

Jaemin’s hot, and Mark is, too. He’s had a good number of confessions and he’s been told so, so yeah, he’s definitely hot too.

He thinks Donghyuck would probably fall in love with him if they weren’t brothers.

“Well, for one, you’re brothers,” Renjun reminds him for the sixth time that day. He’s currently on his back, head dangling off the side of the bed, and he almost always dozes off whenever he comes around because all Mark ever does is talk about his cute brother, _fuck_.

When they're with Jaemin, all three of them only talk about Donghyuck and games. But he isn’t here, and Renjun’s a good listener anyway so Mark’s made it his mission to let his friend now of his daily frustrations about love and family and why his life sucks.

“Thanks, didn't know that!” Mark scoffs sarcastically as he swivels his chair towards the boy on his bed.

Renjun only sticks a tongue at him, and then his eyes wander off to Mark’s left, to his cabinet, where three equally sized books are messily placed.

“Your birthday’s coming up, right? Maybe I should give you another book.” Renjun asks.

Mark groans, thoughts suddenly projecting to three years ago when Renjun had given him his first Chicken Soup for the Soul. ‘_For Family Matters_’, it had said on its cover. It was around the same time he’d told Renjun about his predicament. Jaemin had only given him three water bottles while Renjun thought it was a fit joke for a dumb boy like Mark to give him books that don’t make sense to him. The next year it was ‘_for the Romantic Soul,_’ and just last year, it was ‘_Divorce and Recovery_.’

“You’re turning what, eighteen now?” Renjun adds.

“Nineteen. We’re the same age how could you even forget,” Mark corrects, begrudgingly trying to push the books back so they touch the back of the cabinet and he doesn’t have to see them to be reminded yet again. “And I don’t need more books. You know what I need?"

“More books—"

“Support. I need the support.” Mark cuts him off.

“Mark, you’re turning nineteen. Ever thought about laying it off? They’re happy.”

“Who cares. That doesn’t change the fact that this shit sucks. Summer breaks were supposed to be fun, man. I should get to spend time with Donghyuck. But then that dude came around. God, even the thought of him makes me wanna burn all the books you gave,” Mark says through gritted teeth.

“You wouldn’t dare. I used my own money on those books.”

“Then stop buying me shit I don’t need! And it’s fucking corny, full offense!” Mark is near blowing up.

“I can’t. It’s tradition,” Renjun answers casually. Both his arms are dangling off the bed now, and it’s only a matter of minutes before his whole upper body is on the floor. “And, get this--," Renjun points a finger to Mark, "I love you.”

“If you love me so damn much, you would have stopped the fucking book bullshit and helped me."

"Listen, I can't." Renjun groans for the sixth time that day. "And isn't your problem against the law or something?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just for fun. a warm up, id call it. honestly just dont take anything i write seriously
> 
> im also planning on properly updating one work after this monstrosity so theres that

_"And get this-- I love you."_

Renjun _does_ love Mark.

He loves Mark. Romantically. 

  
The day Mark told Renjun about his predicament was the same day Renjun realized his feelings for Mark. Just your usual Tuesday, but with a hint of taboo and two broken hearts. 

It was three years ago, when Mark suddenly asked him a question while walking home from school.

  
“Junie, are you for or against the idea of love knowing no bounds?” 

  
Renjun, while still shaken up from his own realization prior to their daily walk back home, short-circuited the moment Mark mentioned the word love. “Wh-what do you mean?”

  
“Just answer the question first,” Mark replied nervously.

  
“Well, yeah, I think everyone is free to love anyone.” Renjun answered, thoughts narrowing down to his newfound crush on Mark.

  
“Well, I kind of am in love with someone, you see.” Mark took a deep breath. He hesitated for a moment, but continued after a few steps. “With—with a boy,” Mark smiled a nervous smile at that.

  
_Holy shit, Mark. Me, too!_ Renjun wanted to say, wanted to confess right then and there, because the few silent seconds right after Mark’s confession, Renjun had already calculated the possibility of _the boy_ being him. They were practically glued together, there’s no way it could be any—

  
“With Donghyuck.” Mark added, really fast, cutting Renjun off. “Fuck, I said it.”

  
Renjun took a huge gulp of air at that. “Do-donghyuck?” he asked, just to make sure he heard it right, the second syllable higher a tone than usual. 

  
“Yeah, I just told you man.” Mark was turning beet red and it wasn’t the most appealing site, not really.

  
Renjun stopped to look at Mark at that, utter belief and confusion masking his face. “Your brother? Donghyuck?” Renjun asked again, Mark nodded in response, and, “Mark, you’re in love with your brother?” 

  
Mark sighed at that. “I know, okay? He’s already got a crush on that Yukhei dude from senior year. I know I’m out of the question.”

  
“Mark, you’re in love with your brother and that’s what you’re worried about--”

  
“I know that, too, okay?! But I just can’t help it. I’ve been in love with him for a few months now. The guilt is eating me up but it’s not like I could help it, you know? And every single time I look at him I get butterflies in my stomach, Junie! And he practically glows every time I see him. One day I just woke up and bam just like that the realization hit me. Just like that.”

  
_Holy shit Mark, that’s what I feel about you, too! _Renjun wanted to say, but the current situation proved it wasn’t the best time to confess. Or was it? Renjun’s head was all over the place. “That’s—that’s illegal, man.” 

  
“Trust me, I know. Just can’t help it, you know?” Mark muttered. “I hesitated for days thinking whether to tell you or just keep silent about it—”

  
“It’s fine! It’s fine, I’m glad you told me,” Renjun quickly reassured the other boy, not wanting to ruin his mood. “It’s just, I don’t know. Didn’t expect that. Everything’s just muddled all over the place—are you sure you’re in love with your brother?”

  
“Yes! I told you already!” 

  
“Not a fleeting, confused feeling?”

  
“No. I’ve been in love with him for almost a year now.”

  
“Maybe you’re just confusing it with familial love?” Renjun pushed on.

  
“Junie, trust me, I’ve asked myself that a hundred times already.”

  
The day ended with Renjun on the verge of crying.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hyucksix) ♧


End file.
